My Bella
by FaBAMF
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even vampires; with mind reading brothers and emotion sensitive husbands. Little Alice Cullen has a secret, she LOVES Bella. This little feeling is tearing her apart, she can’t think about it with japers or Edward and she can’t tell
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

AN: This fic is based on a Alice/Bella relationship so if you have problems then exit the page now.

**My Bella - An Alice/Bella Twilight Fanfiction**

~Chapter 1: Buring holes into my skull~

Bella and Alice sat in Alice's bedroom, alone. Alice was left on Bella sitting duty whilst Edward went hunting with the others. So she was left on her own with Bella, in her bedroom, alone. She felt like she was drowsing as she sat staring at the Human girl, sprawled across one of the white leather sofas.

Bella's chest rose and fell softly as she slumbered in a light sleep, the small vampire's eyes following the simple movement. Her ears focused on her steady heart beat. _Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum._

"Alice what are you staring at?"

"What? How do you know I'm staring?" Alice looked up surprised, Bella's eyes still closed and breathing normal. _How didn't I notice any change in her breathing or heart rate…has she been awake long?_

"I can feel your gaze burning into my skull…"

"I was just waiting for you to wake up." She lightly, her voice small as she absentmindedly drummed her fingers against the seat. One arm wrapped around her knee as she looked down.

Bella opened her eyes looking over to the little vampire. "Alice what's wrong?"

_I can't tell her… she loves Edward… she'd be disgusted, horrified…_

"Alice seriously what's up?" Bella sighed, pushing herself off the sofa. Moving over to the girl, she tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump. _Whoa, no one surprised Alice…_ "Are you okay, did you see something?"

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice rough and scratchy, as if she'd been crying.

Bella's eyes became instantly worried. She crouched down to Alice's levels, moving some of her hair out of the way.

Alice's nose twitched as Bella moved closer, the scent filling her nostrils. It was so sweet, intoxicating and tempting… so arousing… Her pale eyelids fluttered, she looked up and met Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

Bella gave Alice a small smile meeting eye contact. Their topaz depths hypnotising, she loved those eyes. They were just like Edwards, warm but more… nice and less hard. She'd noticed how beautiful Alice was before but now she seemed more so. The way her dark, spiky hair framed her pale face and its elven features accompanied small nose and plump lips, that were so… _KISSABLE?!_

"Alice, please! Tell me what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Alice shook her head, her tone defeated and quiet.

"Oh come on. Alice, tell me." Bella, starting to lay a warm hand on her shoulder, a pain hit her chest as Alice flinched away. _What did I do? _"Okay… Is it me? What did I do?"

Alice shook her head, swiftly leaping from the sofa to the adjacent side of the room. She stood statuesque staring at Bella.

"What…oh…" _Where'd she go…? Oh, there… _Turing to the pixie girl, Bella frowned. "Please… please Alice, what is wrong…"

"No, I can't…"

"You're one of my best friends, I love you, you can tell me anything."

"I can't Bella."

"Why?!"

"Because… because it will hurt you."

"Oh in the name of… I can do hurt, Alice." Bella groaned. Clenching her teeth she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I've done hurt!"

"I know… it's just that… I…" Alice sighed, shaking her head unable to form a complete sentence. _I can't tell her… she wouldn't understand, wouldn't accept it…_

"Alice! Tell me what's wrong or so help me…"

"I love you!"

AN: Well there we go, chapter one of my first twilight fic. :D How happy is I. Sorry for the sudden halt but it worked.

What will Bella say? Dun dun dun tune in for the next chapter and find out :D

Reviews keep me happy and happiness fuels imagination

Love,

Me – ( )


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * * * * *

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

AN: This fic is based on a Alice/Bella relationship so if you have problems then exit the page now.

AN: Sorry for the late update my computer has messed up rightly. First word wouldn't work then the internet wouldn't connect for hours.

Thank you for all your reviews and favourite adds etc. You have made my week :D A special thanks to bundysarah and sam2o1 my first documented readers

* * * * * * * *

**My Bella - An Alice/Bella Twilight Fanfiction**

**~Chapter 2: Confession~**

"I love you!"

"I know Alice" Bella smiled not comprehending her meaning, "I love you too, now tell me…"

_How can she not get my meaning?!_

"No! I LOVE you." Alice said finally, exaggerating the word 'love'.

"Oh." Bella's sentence was cut off, her mouth frozen in an 'o', her eyes wide. Her thoughts cut off as if some one had blew out her flame. _Alice love loves me…me…what? How? Huh? _

"I knew you'd…" Alice sighed starting to defend herself as she went still, a vision blurring her vision. Foggy images blurred through her mind, unclear as they faded away, her body unfreezing once more. Suddenly warmth pressed against her lips, Bella's scent taking over once more.

Alice's stiff position softened, Bella's soft lips moulding against hers. Bella's tongue traced over her cool mouth, flitting over the vampires over her sharp, deadly teeth.

"Um…" Bella smirked, pulling away from the little vampire, her hand moving up to her swollen lips.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Alice started to mumble frantically, shaking her head side to side trying to dispose of her thoughts. "I shouldn't ha…"

"Alice!"

"…have, it was…"

"Alice!"

"…wrong…"

"ALICE!"

"...what?"

"I'm not sorry."

"What?" Alice repeated, confused.

Bella bit down on her lip, smirking, leaning towards Alice with bright eyes. "I'm not sorry."

Alice's eyes froze as she took in Bella's words, her mind running over the event. As if her gift let her see the event that to happened, giving her a rewind function. _Bella kissed me… She, Bella, kissed me? Bella kissed me!_

"You're not horrified?"

"Nope."

"Not disgusted?"

"Nope."

"Not betrayed?"

"Alice. I am none of those things, a little surprised but otherwise… I liked it." Bella smirked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her grin widened as she accepted kissing Alice was nice, more than nice.

Alice's small lips stretched from their sad line into a large triumphant grin, her topaz eyes softer than butter. The soul filled with unexpected happiness, she could have sworn she felt her dead heart beat.

"Alice…"

"Yes?" she answer in her melodic voice, breaking from her overjoyed thoughts. A small vision taking over her vision once more. _No… am I really seeing this or is it just some sick daydream my heart mind ant to play on me heart. _

"Alice, I want to do it again."

Bella's voice was raspy as she leaned toward the little vampire girl, her heart speeding like a humming bird and her breathing shallow. Alice looked up at Bella, her check blushing rose red, meeting her eyes. _She was serious… Can I keep doing this she doesn't want me… but she does now…. Oh whatever, I'm self destructive…_

She chuckled to herself as her thoughts brought the realism to her. She was just as self destructive as Edward all over this one human_. This fragile, little human… that smelled too damn good_. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm." Bella nodded enthusiastically, leaning closer. Their mouths met in the centre. Bella responded immediately to Alice's cool lips this time, her heading sliding around the other girl's small frame. They intertwined for minutes, only bothering to come up for air when Bella's lungs screamed.

"Alice… when you said you loved me… did you mean it?" Bella asked through breathless pants, her insecurities beating her once again. _I've accepted Edward loving me, but how both these beautiful creatures could love boring, human, girl next door Bella… it's unbelievable…_

"_Of co _…Edward…!" Alice broke off with a gasp, her golden eyes clouding over and body going still as a statue_**. The forest blew past quickly, the greens forming together; the only definition of location was the lake ahead of him and trail he ran on. Edward ran towards the house, miles ahead of the rest of the family, closing in quickly.**_

AN: Well there we go, chapter two of my first twilight fic. Short and sweet, but I've discovered it makes you more edgy ;)

AN: Also to answer the lovely private message I received. No I'm not gay, I just believe this relationship could work and there is lots of proof. On my profile it says I believe I'm straight.

Reviews keep me happy and happiness fuels imagination

Love,

Me =()

(Visit my deviant art :D ~nadinerater, there you can read my own original story Power Calling.)


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * * * * *

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

AN: This fic is based on a Alice/Bella relationship so if you have problems then exit the page now.

AN: Sorry for the late update my computer has messed up rightly. First word wouldn't work then the internet wouldn't connect for hours.

Thank you for all your reviews and favourite adds etc. You have made my week :D A special thanks to **Emryk Cullen **+ his computer Collie and **xXxzellyxXx**

* * * * * * * *

**My Bella - An Alice/Bella Twilight Fanfiction**

**~Chapter 3: The history and many uses of the pine needle~**

"_Of cou _…Edward…!" Alice broke off with a gasp, her golden eyes clouding over and body going still as a statue_**.**_

"What?" Bella asked breathlessly, concerned at Alice's sudden reaction.

"Edward…he's coming, now!"

"What!?...Alice what are you doing?!"

Alice jumped of the leather sofa, setting Bella's arms by her side and vampire sped over to the window. Her face, smooth and concentrated.

"Getting prep… 30 seconds"

"10…"

"5…"

"Alice…"

"Bella!" the male voice called from downstairs as the bedroom door, whooshed open. He was suddenly by the girl's side. "I've missed you!"

His grin stretched wide across his face and eyes crinkled as he pulled her up into a hug, kissing her quickly.

"Oh, I missed you too..." Bella smiled pulling her gaze away fro his golden eyes and dazzling smile to glance at the stoic Alice. The little vampire stood in a stiff pose, her eyes focusing out the window.

"Alice?" Edward followed Bella's gaze, cocking his head to the side, still grinning happily. "Why?"

"Because!"

Her voice was cold and sharp, Bella shuddered. It sounded so dangerous, so vampire… She never could have imagined that her little fried could sound so threatening.

"Sorry, but I must excuse myself." Gritting her teeth, she leapt out of the window. Her landing silent but around a mile from the house a large crunch and crack vibrated through the air.

"Okay…" Edward looked taken back by her hostility, confused he turned to Bella again. "Love has she been like this al weekend?"

"Um no, just a few minutes…what was she thinking about…?"

"The history and many uses of the pine needle. She's just got to alternative bedding with the Viking's when camping in forests." Shaking his head he lightly, pulled Bella back down onto the sofa. "What was wrong with her that she didn't want me to hear? She was concentrating awfully hard."

"Um… woman problem…?" Bella mentally thumped herself for the pathetic excuse. _Woman problems, I couldn't have said jasper or hungry… yea hungry would've been good. Idiot!_

"W o m a n problems…" Edward raised his brow, enunciating 'woman' slowly, his sculpted face confused. "Is…are you alright?"

"Oh no, it isn't me. I'm fine, super fine even." Bella shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. _I'm not lying… I am fine, more than fine. Her lips still tingled form the kiss with Alice. It's normal to get like this right? Everyone has an experimental phase. You hear about girls and guys doing it all the time… But then usually those girls don't have boyfriends who they literally can't live without… I don't LOVE Alice, right? I love love Edward, were like soul mates, I'm his 'La __tua__cantante'. But Alice..._

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly after a few minutes of long silence.

"Nothing…"

"Bella, I know something's going on in your mind." Edward smiled, kissing her forehead. "You've got concentrated written all over your face."

"You don't want to know." She smiled, shaking her head and looking to the 'escape window'. _I wonder where she is… Is she okay?_

"Bella…" Edward gave a light, frustrated growl. Exhaling he met her gaze, leaning his cool forehead against he's. "Please, tell me…"

Bella's mouth opened to start to explain as she stared into his hypnotic eyes. _No! Stupid cheating vampire, using his dazzle on me… What can I tell him that won't get Alice in trouble or make Edward worry…? What on earth would I be thinking about, Now of all times?! I'm with Edward, alone. I never think of anything apart from him, us..._

Bella stretched up, kissing him lightly, running her tongue over his lips._ They seemed colder than hers…_

"Bella, no distractions. Now, what is on your mind? I really want to know."

_I never think of anything from him, us…us! _"Sex."

"Ugh, Bella! We've talked about this. I can't, we can't ever." Edward groaned exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know… I was just pondering." She smiled weakly, wrapping her arms tighter around him. Pulling herself up into a deeper kiss.

"You will be the second death of me woman" Edward chuckled, mumbling though the kiss.

"Mmhmm." She mumbles, continue to kiss him, enthusiastically. _Mmm… there we go…*sigh* Edward…Its different…. It's nice, but… Dammit! Feel it Bella. _Slowly she pulled away where she would usually push it too far

"Mmm..." Edward sighed with a crooked grin covering his face, burying his face in her hair. "So did you have fun this week veto the last few minutes?"

"I had a good time." Bella smiled, with a curt nod._ Today was certainly fun.. no I shouldn't… _

"So does that mean 'm forgiven for having Alice hold you hostage again?" He smirked, looking down at her, trough his eye lashes.

"Of course..."Bella smiled her heart fluttering as he did his 'dazzle'._ See, that still works…_

* * * * * * * *

AN: Chapter 3! Next chapter will be Alice again. What was the crunch? Can anyone guess?

Reviews keep me happy and happiness fuels imagination

Love,

Me =()

(Visit my deviant art :D ~nadinerater, there you can read my own original story Power Calling.)


	4. Chapter 4

* * * * * * * *

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

AN: This fic is based on a Alice/Bella relationship so if you have problems then exit the page now.

AN: _Italics = thougths_

_**Bold talics = visions**_

Thank you for all your reviews and favourite adds etc. A special thanks to___and___

* * * * * * * *

**My Bella - An Alice/Bella Twilight Fanfiction**

**~Chapter 4: Who ever said violence didn't help anything?~**

**~Alice POV~**

_The pine need le has been used through time for shelter, bedding, roof thatch and much, much more. Many animals use it to make nests and insulation during winter.... Vikings used in during there raids as bedding when they would camp in forests and on then take it onto their ships... _

Alice gritted her teeth and jumped through the window. Silently she landed her legs hitting the ground running as fast as she could. Only Edward had a definite chance of catching her and he was... _distracted._

The wind blew through her short hair as she ran frantically from the house, escaping Edwards's voyeurism. The fact he could hear her every thought angered her. The idea of secrets were a myth in the Cullen household, all thoughts were public property.

Moving further and further away from the house, her thoughts broke through her barrier, over powering her mind.

_Stupid Edward! Stupid mind reading vampire!_

_Stupid me!_

_Stupid kiss!_

Slowing to an abrupt halt, she stood in the dense forest, Trees and undergrowth surrounded her. A large oak towered over the small clearing. Taunting her with its peaceful life

_Stupid tree..._

_Stupid everything!_

***CRUNCH!* **

Alice's small fist collided with the huge tree, shards of wood, flew around her, the bark cracking up its large frame. Fury filled her as she thought over the days' events. Breaking her usual calm and composure she obliterated the tree, sending it flying across the forest.

***CRASH***

_Why can't everything just be normal? Why did I have to love her? Why did I have to kiss her? _

_What could I expect? She tough, dropping down on the grass, head bowed in defeat. I'm an idiot... telling her I loved her..._

_But she didn't mind_

_She was just being nice. And then I kissed her! I betrayed Edward and Bella!_

_But she kissed you first_

_No. It was just in the moment_

_She liked it..._

_She's only human, completely ruled by hormones... she doesn't like me in that way..._

_But you LOVE her! She doesn't belong with Edward... She should be your Bella..._

"My Bella..." Alice sighed in a low voice. It sounded so perfect, so right but so unbelievable. It would never happen... _unless I make it happen. _

Alice sat in the forest, her mind finally silent. She hummed lightly a crescendo as she watched leaves fall from the trees around her and animals look curiously at the broken tree stump before fleeing form the still vampire. She would continue to be Bella's friend; acting as normal, she would keep her thoughts silent, putting Edward in the dark as she had for months. Controlling her emotions around Jasper, staring at him if a feeling slipped out. _How long can I pass off my unrequited love for Bella as for Jasper. He has to notice sometime that I only feel like that with Bella there... I still love him but... I love her more..._

* * * * * * * *

AN: *Applause* Yes chapter 4! I wrote this during my revision break today. I just wish I could actually see Alice, brake that tree :D I now this one is short, but it is just to show you what was happening with Alice. Now this is all you're getting for the next week probably, mainly because I have to write more and this computer is giving me high blood pressure :) SO read the first fore chapters, review and wait patiently.

Would you like to be in the story? Your name or a propose story line? Well send it in with your review or send me a personal message etc. :D Don't forget you can catch me on MSN.

Reviews keep me happy and happiness fuels imagination

Love,

Me =()

(Visit my deviant art :D ~nadinerater, there you can read my own original story Power Calling.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in twilight. I only own this story. She can't sue me for using forks because it's a real place! Love steph lol

A/N: Alice has feelings too. She can had an outburst just hers happens to be in secret.

A/N: Thanks to MissNessieCullen and xXxZellyxXx; for your reviews and being here from the start

**My Bella – An Alice/Bella Twilight Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5: Other side of the glass**

Alice had continued to release her pent up emotions throughout the forest; her small hand balled into fists and throat tight, her eyes felt strained as they beseeched to cry the tears could not shed. Her long dead heart throbbed and tightened as the thoughts of Bella passed through her mind. Thoughts of Edward and Bella…

His arms wrapped around her warm waist… !

His lips pressing against hers… !

His fangs piercing her skin… !

Always him… it would never be her. Edward had gotten Bella; he had saved her from the car. He has saved her from James… him… Her topaz eyes seemed to blur out almost as if she was having a vision, the fog think and heavy as a low hiss escaped her lips.

***BANG!* *CRACK!* *CRASH!***

Slowly she unclenched her fists; taking a long, deep, unneeded breath. Her frustrations now at a low simmer; emotions under control again. Her eyes fluttered open taking in the evidence of her rampage. Tree had been ripped from their roots, trunks had been shattered and shrubberies torn apart. She had obliterated a small section of the forest creating a shambolic clearing; it looked as though a crazed lunatic had driven a wrecking ball through it. She felt ashamed of herself, she had lost control… the dangers of what could have happened haunting her thoughts. What if a hiker a had passed through or she'd been closer to humans. Could she have stopped herself hurting them? This kind of destruction as expected from Emmett or even jasper but not her… not little calm Alice.

/ / /

The tree branch murmured as she landed on it delicately, the wind rustled the trees casting shadows on the wall. Alice peered through Bella's window looking at her still form, curled under her quilt. She loved chances like this, looking through the window as Bella slumbers. Edwards was out hunting, leaving Emmett to patrol the forests and her to patrol fate. She enjoyed watching Bella sleep, her eyes burning into the humans back. Alice's keen ears listened to her shallow breathing rise and fall, the beat of her human heart going in a lovable rhythm through her brain. It was her favourite sound, as was Bella her favourite smell and her eyes her favourite colour.

It was weird how she could just sit here at watch her for hours, memorising each movement and rhythm. She could tell if she had a nightmare or was dreaming about something important. She could tell if she had a cold, if she was sleeping heavy or light.

Alice has been watching Bella sleep for the last three months whenever Edward was away hunting of for the few minutes whilst he changed. Yet no matter how often she took this pleasure, she had not yet grown tired of it. A gust of wind howled, making the leaves and branches rustle, blowing her pixie cut hair around her face. Leaning further forward she pressed her head against the window, inches closer to the girl she loved. Even through the thick panes of glass, I could hear her steady breathing. The low steady tune lulled over her mind hypnotising her. Suddenly, Bella's position shifted. Her breathing was now hitched, her open eyes facing the window. Alice's mouth dropped open a little and eyes met her. She seemed to lose herself in them, that beautiful brown which could melt the coldest heart… even a vampire's.

_So beautiful… *sigh* Now I have to leave, she can't think I was really here…_

///~~\\\ ///~~\\\ ///~~\\\

"Alice…wait no don't…" Bella called out quietly as she saw Alice's eyes start to turn away, hanging around with Edward she reaction were getting a little faster. Another second and she would have been gone. Rubbing her drowsy eyes, she pushed herself up, fixing her baggy pyjama top. Alice was here… she would always have been this happy to see her peppy vampire friend right? It wasn't just the kiss thing? The kiss! I had forgotten, I thought it was some perverted dream… but it was good… She said she loved me… do I love her? No I cant, I love Edward… right?

"Alice wont you come in? A neighbour might see you… well catch a glimpse."

Rolling her eyes the small vampire, straightened from her crouch then she was gone.

"Good morning." Her angelic voice called from the rocking chair is the corner; the one Edward always sat in. Smiling Bella turned to face the vampire, glancing to the window. Closed, it amazed her how they could just be in without noticing a sound or movement.

"It's not morn… oh…" turning to the clock her sentence trailed off. _03:12am._

"Sorry if I woke you… I was just…"

"You didn't wake me. Ha! Like you could, I just woke up, felt like… well someone was here and, I was warm" Bella smiled, cheeks flushed from the heat. Sighing she tossed her quilt off her warm skin, revealing her baggy t-shirt which ended mid thigh. It had been too warm for her sweat pant.

Alice's eyes trailed along Bella's body following the bare skin of her leg and remaining on the hem of the t-shirt, swallowing a lump in her throat._ Her skin looked so soft and warm, her legs so smooth and … No! Shouldn't be looking there!_

Her brow furrowed, and she frowned, looking at the floor. "So Alice, why are you here? I thought it was Emmett's turn to look after me. I'm pretty sure he ran off to the forest just as E… he left." _Why did she feel guilty saying his name around her? Edward is her brother…_

Alice swallowed again, thinking. _How could I tell her what I was really doing here? Taking in her images, she was like a drug. I sat on that tree savouring my next hit. I couldn't, so I settled for a half-truth._ "I was making sure you were safe for myself. I wanted to make sure you were in no danger at all."

"Oh okay…" am I disappointed? Did I wasn't her to come here for something else? Kiss me! Was all I wanted to say right now, why? I don't know… Shit…

How was it I wanted Alice to kiss me. Alice my best friend, my FEMALE best friend. I'm not gay, I've never liked girls… How could I even fancy someone else when I'm with Edward?! They most perfect being on the planet and love me. Is this some self-destructive urge to ruin it because he's too good for me? No… but Alice is so sweet and happy and hot… _Uhoh…_

I like Alice Cullen…. Fuck!

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter peoples ;) Don't you love how I end. No life of death cliff hangers but enough to bring you back.**

**Any ideas on what's gonna happen next? Any ideas for what I should have happen? I want you feed back so R&R.**

**Love,**

**Me. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again peoples, I know it's been a while. Let's just say I had a lot of stuff. My writers block and a small mind wipe out J Well I've had my A level results a happy me making CDC my friend laughed about it being 'Centre for Disease Control'. Now I've got a nice filler chapter get some insight into the characters J I was planning and noticed this would go awfully fast if I didn't. This literally is a pause in the moment, Alice is thinking back like super quick

DISCLAIMER: I do not on anything! I'm not Stephanie Meyer for one I'm not American and second I'm like over ten years younger.

**Chapter six: Pause in the moment**

[PAUSE SCENE :p]

Love had never been a big segment of my thoughts, I never understood its workings or wondered why; it just was. So technically I didn't have much experience with love before vampire I remembered nothing but barrenness and obscurity. When I had woken from the darkness I knew only that I had to find that blonde man in that diner. I didn't know why only that I had to and what I felt for him just was I loved him; but I didn't ever question it because he loved me back and it was just how thing were meant to be. Esme loved Carlisle, Carlisle love Esme. Rosalie loved Emmett, Emmett loved Rosalie. They all seemed meant to have a partner, bar Edward. But that was just because he was stubborn… so she had thought.

Jasper had been my definition of love, what is aw in the couples around me set out what it should be and Jasper filled that of course. He cared for me and I cared for him. We were girlfriend and boyfriend, husband and wife. He was my, supposed soulmate. Though I never called him it that as what he could have been classified as till that day….

The day I first saw Isabella Swan and my universe shifted; not did I know it then that she would be my one, my everything. I recall perfectly the first time I saw her; I remember sitting at that table with my family and watching her sit down with those humans. She seemed to have an aura about her, people wanted to be her friend but she didn't thrive of it. She was happy being left on her own she guess. She was beautiful and her smell was noticeably different in the air. There was just something about her… but then I didn't realise what it was.

My eyes where locked on her form as she sat and conversed half heartily with the other students, as I recorded her movements in my brain I realised I wasn't the only person to be captivated by her. Edwards golden eyes stared into her, he was smiling at something and he looked confused the next, then he smiled again. Edward had decided that Bella Swan was his from there, even thought eh tried to stop it. The vision had jumped in my brain; Bella with Edward. Edwards was a determined guy, he wanted what he wanted and usually got it.

And then he introduced her to us, took her to our home; and we knew she knew about our secret. – And _I _suddenly decided I needed to get closer to her, become her friend. The fact she was a human just didn't matter to me, for I knew I could handle it.

So that's what I did.

We instantly clicked. Even though we had our differences she seemed to enjoy my presence, as much as I enjoyed hers. – Soon we had become best friends; and a bond had started growing between us.

At that time I started getting confused…there was just something more about how I felt about her. – I found out that my feelings for Jasper simply felt unreal. It seemed that Bella was slowly taking his place in my heart. – And it scared me.

The problem was that she was Edwards, his not mine. He was with her always, watching over her like a baby. He was so overprotective and cautious, making sure she didn't get a scratch. Though with Bella that was impossible, she was accident prone. He would tell her she was too good for him all the time, constantly reminding her of how he didn't deserve her. He was not worthy of such a girl, then again was anyone.

He would constantly lie to her, making her miserable, but he'd claim it was for her safety; when I knew it was only for his own conscience's sake, if something bad ever happened to her. She was his little decoy. – Sure, it wasn't her fault that she loved him; she was blinded by his light.

I couldn't help but hating him for doing that to her. However, my only weapon was making my friendship with her grow stronger.

And then there was that incident with Jasper on her birthday. Edward left her…and he dragged us along. Again, claiming it was for her safety. – When all it caused was her misery…and mine.

Still, it took her jumping off a cliff to make me realize that I loved her. – And not plain sisterly love…I was pretty much _in love_ with her. That day I couldn't help it…I had to go and see if she had miraculously survived.

And she did, she had jumped… but she was saved by the wolf … she seemed so happy to see me ad it was perfect until we had to go get Edward. He was my brother and she wouldn't be the same if he died. Perhaps she would have healed, no, she would have died inside. It would have shattered her cracked heart. We went to him, we saved him and they rejoined. Their heart… I sat I he background in pain. I was her best friend and she was my secret love. I looked after her while Edward was away, I took her shopping and I chose her clothes. I loved her and I kept it hidden from everyone, even the man I supposedly loved unconditionally.

Now I had told her, the day we both sat in my room; Edward left hunting leaving me to look after his precious human. The one he loved and said was his soul mate because she was his 'La tua candante'. She didn't see how making his blood almost irresistible made them soul mates, it made her in danger. Yes she smelt goof but she did t everyone and some a little more. I thought she smelt amazing but I didn't have to fight my carnal needs not to bite her; I felt relaxed around her unless I was really, really hungry.

**A/N: I put this up to satisfy those of you who keep bugging me about the next chapter. I get it your impatient, but I'm busy people. This isn't finished so keep your eyes open for updates. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hello everyone been a while hasn't it :) I know I left you all hanging for a good while with this story but as I promised new updates at the end of March.

I would like to apologise for the wait that you had, I had personal problem take up my time and mental power. I started a course at the local college which was almost completely new to me....programming -shudder- and had a small mental break down due to 'feelings'. BUT IM BACK! And for those who were worried I'd not be able to continue with his after such a long break because my mind wasn't on it, don't. I actually have this story planned to a degree and won't forget. Without further ado, new to 2010 and the first of many updates this year...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

**AN: **This fic is based on an Alice/Bella relationship so if you have problems then exit the page now.

**My Bella**

**Chapter 6: It's tearing me apart inside**

Bella walked out of English with Angela, who was talking about the school paper and the new story her and Eric were working on. Her mind a mass of thoughts, not focusing on anything.

"So Bella... what's going on with you and Edward...you're like so distant..." Angela gave a confused smile to Bella as she wondered what was going on.

Bella perked up at her question, looking to her friend, "It's nothing Angela."

"You're a sucky liar Swan, is it that Jacob kid?"

"No, I...don't actually talk to him much anymore, we drifted apart." Bella sighed, she missed her friend even though he was completely against the family of veggie vampires she loved; if they were still close perhaps she would have even asked him advice on her situation.

"Alice..."

"What about Alice?" Bella quickly turned to Angela, the only one from the group she really trusted but also seemed to be overly observant.

"Alice seemed a bit off for a few moments as well then went back to super bubble. I was wondering if maybe it was a family thing or you told her about any relationship problems because she's like your best friend now."

"Angela...." Bella sighed, her walls being broken down a little each time, she wanted to tell her but... _Edward. Sigh.... was always listening._ "Nothing's wrong, and I promise we'll have a talk on all about me sometime this week, okay?"

"Fine." She smiled as they arrived at the lunch room, moving towards the food line..

* * *

Edward stood in the lunch room by Emmett and Rosalie, at his family's table waiting for Bella to come from class...she'd mentioned wanting to walk to lunch on her own, filtering through the room of thoughts till he found the mind he was looking for. Angela.

_Problems what problems?_ He thought deeply him and Bella were soul mates... _Jacob_. He felt a growl trap in his throat. Bella insisted it wasn't Jacob but Edward as still wandering what problem Angela meant. _Bella hadn't been distant...much, she'd just been distracted._

Finally he watched as both girls came through the door and joined the lunch line to get food and head towards their normal table, Alice appearing with them shortly. Sighing he waved to his brother and sister and walked over to her at human speed looking at Bella's concentrated face. _Maybe something is wrong...._

* * *

Bella had been quiet since she realised she liked Alice, that night where she'd caught her on the tree. It seemed so fucked p in her mind, that both these perfect vampires loved her and that she liked them both. It was unfair to them and she was a selfish bitch to keep leading them on. She didn't tell Edward she had kissed Alice and she hadn't told Alice no. it was her fault it had gotten this far. That Alice needed to watch her and the secret kisses. Alice had kissed her again that night and once again this morning… the secret kisses were wonderful but tearing her apart. She was meant to love Edward, kiss Edward… but his kisses felt wrong… like they weren't right.

Shaking her head and focusing her friends at the lunch table once again she sighed looking up to see two set of concerned golden eyes on her. Edward wrapped his arm around his waist smiling; whilst Alice gave a concentrated look as she obviously covered her thoughts.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing I just spaced out a minute, thinking about… um… my Mom…" of course she was lying to him, which she hated. She loved Edward and she didn't want to hurt him; but she didn't want to hurt Alice either… who seemed to be hurting as Edward leaned close to me, kissing my cheek. Her jaw was clenched; Edward kept glancing to her with a confused look. Bella wondered what she was thinking about; she had thought about pine needles and runic alphabets… she was bound to run out of things eventually.

"Oh okay." He smiled, settling on her explanation. He knew she worried about her mother she always had a little bit of her thinking to her Mom. Living with Phil happily in Florida.

As they sat around the lunch table time passed; the group talked and laughed, the visible line seemed a little more 'there' today. Tyler and Mike in-depth with conversation the only person in no man's land was Angela. Bella liked Angela she was a true friend, the girl had tried to initiate conversation a few more times but she was too preoccupied in her thoughts and worries. If she could talk about it, it might help but she couldn't tell Angela about the vampire part or the sleeping in her room or Edwards hunting… she couldn't talk to Edward or Alice without hurting one of them in the process…who could she tell otherwise? As she'd thought before her and Jacob weren't right....

The bell rang signalling the end to the painful torment of sitting at the table with both the vampires and the friends she ignored. As she stood she felt Edward's cool arm, link through hers. *Sigh*… Absentmindedly she was dragged off towards biology, where they did work which she knew and Edward practically did for her anyway. The class passed in such a blur the next thing she actually noticed she was leaving the school and heading towards Edwards car.

* * *

Silence sat in the Volvo as he drove her home from school nothing but the light thrum of the engine and even lighter music coming from the radio. Edward smiled as they arrived at the Swan house, his car pulling up behind the cruiser. _Dad's home._

"Thanks" Bella looked to Edward, thinking of what she could say...she didn't want him to come in or come back that night...what's going on with her. "I don't feel so great...I think I'm going to lie down and get some sleep."

"Do you want me to come up?"

"No it's okay Charlie's home and I really just need to sleep. Sorry." she smiled sadly, she really was sorry for doing this to him. Was it just a phase, a bumpy patch...or a sign of the end. Alice hadn't even been near her more than necessary.

"Okay, I'll come back if you need me..." he nodded leaning over to give her a kiss, placing his lips against hers. It just didn't feel right...his lips seems out of place on hers but she kissed him back lightly anyway. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled kissing him on the cheek then hoping from the vehicle. It felt like she was lying...."Talk you later"

* * *

Entering the house she noticed Charlie sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich, food made by her father was not safe..."Hi Dad...you made that?"

"Oh hi Bells, nah. Sue came round and made these, really good." he gave a happy smile taking another bite, then starting to talk again muffled. "No Edward?"

"Oh, no. I'm really tired so I was just going to relax" she shrugged and walked towards the living room. Dropping down on the sofa, she flicked through channels on the wide-screen, not taking an interest in anything. Her mind still running a thousand miles an hour over her feelings, her confusing her hurt… she didn't deserve to hurt, this was worse for Alice and well Edward doesn't know. But she has to see him kiss me, hold me and treat me as his; when she thinks me as hers…

"You want one of these sandwiches or I could order us something in?" Charlie asked walking in looking to her, holding the phone in one hand and his sandwich in the other.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed I'm really tired and not that hungry, I'll make something later."

"Sure thing hunny." his smile even bigger, to which she suspected was after she mentioned Edward not being there...._Sigh he really was never going to forgive him...but he loved Alice....NO! Stupid brain._

Sighing she trudged up the stairs and running a hand through her hair as she went into her bedroom, going directly to her desk to drop her bag on the chair.

"Hello Bella."

**AN:** And there's another chapter people :D (I know I had part of this posted already; but I fixed it and yous all kinda rushed me the first time. WHOOHOOO I'm back XD )

Reviews keep me happy and happiness fuels imagination

Love,

Nadine


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

AN: This fic is based on a Alice/Bella relationship so if you have problems then exit the page now.

**My Bella**

**Chapter 8: You more!**

"Hello Bella"

The sudden voice in the otherwise silent room caused her to jump. Jolting, she turned to see the small pixie perched on her bed with a small smile. "Alice you scared me..."

"Oh sorry..."

"It's fine...so what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, struggling to take her eyes off the girl...she was like a magnet. It was so confusing she was starting to resent Edward for the way she was feeling and all she felt was more for Alice...

"I...I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Bella turned folding her arms securely around her chest

"Well you told Edward you weren't feeling well and you're acting sort of weird." Alice sighed, getting of the bed and taking a step closer to her. Of course Alice would have seen her talking to Edward and noticed she'd been a bit off....it was Alice. Her best friend...the girl she loved...in more ways than one. Bella looked to the small vampire as she got of her bed and walked towards her fighting the need to just pick her and get it over with; _I'm meant to be with Edward. I'm his 'soul mate'... and Jasper is hers_.

"I...I just felt like I needed a little space...alone time..." Emotion flashed through Alice's eyes at the word alone...pain, hurt. She was hurting not just herself and Edward but Alice too! But....she was only worried about one..."Alic....."

Suddenly her words were cut off again as a pair of cold lips pressed against her own. Bella all but melted into the other girl, kissing her back as Alice's cool hand pressed against her back of her head, holding her hair as their mouths moved together.

"I'm sorry." Alice jumped back, hand on her lips and eyes wide.

"Alice"

"I didn't..."

"I love you!" Bella whisper for the the first time both her mind and heart believing it...she loved Alice. Not just as a friend or a sister but she loved Alice. Alice loved her. Alice came back first.

Alice looked Bella, a little shocked. "What about Edward..."

"I love you more..." Bella stepped forward looking to other girl warily, it felt like shed taken her first fresh of fresh air in months; admitting it out loud... she loved her move... "I don't belong with Edward anymore..."

Alice's breath hitched she got closer, her heart panged listening to her say she loved her more; her mind struggling to argue with her words. She loved Bella so much... she didn't love Jasper other than a friend, her best friend...besides Bella.

"I don't expect this to change anything, I know your still love Jasper...and when I break up with him you'll probably have leave... but I don't want you to be sorry" Bella blushed stepping back again, a small pain pulsing in her chest... _they might have to leave_...

Images of Bella packing flood Alice's brain within seconds. "Bella stop thinking of moving to Florida please..." Alice smiled, stepping towards the girl. "I love you more"

**AN:** And there's another chapter people :D I know it's short but it covered the meaning this one is centred on. Plus it keeps you edgy....which is mean because I kept you waiting so long, but I had my excuses!

Reviews keep me happy and happiness fuels imagination

Love,

Nadine


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hellos my readers,

I know your all rather impatient with my Bella as I've noted in your reviews and messages... like if I wasn't me your messages would be unsettling "I will eat your face" for example lol. I will be updating My Bella eventually but I'm having lots of problems locating files that were destroyed and rewriting the chapters that were on my stolen memory stick.

But I am getting back into my writing so expect something very soon; I always appreciate your reviews and messages not matter how small, critical...or insane :P Well peace out peoples I know you hate these authors' notes instead of chapters just to inform you on something you already know is happening.


End file.
